Silver
by x se
Summary: He was worse than Gash, and even crybaby Kyanchome. In his mind, he had nothing. No one, not even a place to call home. And then he finds a book that changes everything… The Origins of Zeon
1. 1: School

Silver's Story

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Konjiki no Gash Bell, or Zatch Bell.  
Notes: Spoilers for the movie, the England Adventure, and mentions of other characters.

* * *

1: School

Zeon frowned as he walked into the classroom. His light violet eyes scanned the classroom, and he smiled when he saw no one was sitting in his seat. He quickly ran over, his light blue shoes tapping on the floor, his matching backpack flung across his shoulder.

He sat in his desk just as the reptilian teacher walked in. He let out a sigh of relief and looked around the classroom. He frowned once more when his eyes found his twin brother, Gash Bell. He was chatting happily with his friends, Tio, Kyanchome and Raycom.

Zeon sighed. He had no friends. He was the weakest of everyone. Gash could at least shoot a bolt of lightning before fainting, but Zeon was different. Their family specialized in thunder or lighting _breathing_. Zeon's lightning came from his hands, and to this day he could barely manage a spark.

Zeon shook his head. Being depressed wasn't going to do him any good right now. He had to study! The Demon War in the Ningenkai was beginning in two weeks, and the participants were being chosen at the end of the day. But he hoped the headmaster, in his old age, would make the mistake everyone made…

Zeon looked just like Gash, except he was paler, had silvery hair instead of blonde, had light violet eyes, and wore lighter clothes. White cloak and light blue bow and shoes. Other than that, he was Gash's clone. He was, in reality, just his twin, but as Gash was the heir to a great family and Zeon was the discarded twin, he was often confused with Gash.

With a sigh, Zeon began copying notes…

The entire school and even a few graduated demons all looked up towards the giant that was the Headmaster. The talking broom, Broom, was looking down seeing as the Headmaster was sleeping and read off names.

Zeon's heart filled with warmth that it had never felt before when his name was called. He had never been anything Gash wasn't before. He would participate in the war, if he found a good bookkeeper, and maybe even become king! His family and the Makai would finally acknowle-

"And lastly, Gash Bell."

The warmth left. The hope was gone. The happiness drained. Zeon's already pale face became even more pale.

* * *


	2. 2: Homeward

_Silver's Story_

**2**: Homeward

Zeon stared at the gravel road as he walked home. Why was it always like this? Finally, when he had _finally_ found something, Gash had taken it away. It just wasn't fair!

As children, the only toy Zeon had ever had had been a painted stone. Their mother had given it to Gash, thinking it was his. After all, that stone had been made by Zeon and no one knew about it. And no one gave anything to Zeon. Half the family probably didn't know he existed, and the other half most likely forgot.

Why, why _why_? The words constantly rung through the young demon's mind. Why was _he_ born, just to be tossed into this hell, not even knowing why he was hated, why he existed?

…_tossed into this hell… why he existed…WHY…_

It wasn't fair! Because he wasn't a blonde, orange eyed, innocent little fool like every single other demon in the family, he had to be treated this way? Just because he had his own mind, and not the mind of an imbecile, like his parents, their parents, their parents, and so on?

Zeon scowled. He had never been angry before… He had accepted his life and gone with the pain, crying…

Zeon, in frustration, kicked a large stone. To his great surprise, it moved, revealing a white leather bound book with strange symbols written on it. Tenderly picking it up, Zeon skimmed through a random page and nearly dropped the book in shock.

This book… This book, it told of how to make one strong…

Grinning at the idea of becoming stronger than, at the least, Gash, Zeon held the book close and raced off to the large windmill where he and his family lived…

Not that they were his family… 

He would no longer live this way, and his family would notice him! No more anger, no more pain!

_Wander alone, in this hell… Not knowing why… Keep on smiling, until I come and take it all away and kill you…_

Zeon didn't see the eerie glow the book gave off as the sun set. And if he did, he would have been more excited.

His pain ended soon, so why worry, right?

End Chapter 2


	3. 3: Crypt

Silver's Story

Disclaimer: I don't own Konjiki no Gash Bell.  
Notes: Spoilers for the movie, the England Adventure, and mentions of other characters.

* * *

3: Crypt

Zeon sat on his small cot, looking over the large book he had found earlier. It referred to some kind of Mirror as one way to gain power, but a partner was needed for that.

Before the finding of his partner, Zeon wanted to be strong enough to impress him or her.

So he needed to be so much stronger than he was now. He wouldn't be weak enough to want the mirror. After all, it was forbidden anyway. Before the War, anything goes, but Zeon wanted to be clean during the battles.

However, the book was ancient and needed a large space that wouldn't be disturbed for the ritual to work. Zeon had been thinking long and hard, but he couldn't figure out a place to perform it.

Then his eyes snapped open. He knew the perfect place, or at least, where it was. It was a place rumored to have been used to their ancestors, and hadn't been used since the owner of the key had disappeared a millennia ago.

Grabbing the book, Zeon bolted out of his room to find the crypt of the owner of the key's mother, known only the Empress of the Sun. Her daughter, before disappearing, had been the Maiden of the Moon.

* * *

Zeon stared at the gates to the crypt. It was covered in cobwebs, and looked like it hadn't been touched in a long time. He looked at the center, where a keyhole covered in dust sat on a lock. Zeon looked at it closely. Could he somehow break it…?

Gingerly, Zeon tapped the lock. To his surprise and pleasure, it fell onto the ground and turned into dust. A broad smile graced his face, showing off his teeth. Gash had two fangs. Zeon had none. This upset Zeon more, and so the demon thrust the doors open and looked around.

There was writing covering the walls, pictures of moons, crescent to be exact, and suns on the ceiling, and in the back was a large coffin. Zeon ran over to the floor and propped his book open by the wall. He flipped the pages open until a diagram of complex shapes was shown across two pages.

Grabbing an old looking stone, he dragged it across the back of his left arm. Then, with his right hand, he grabbed a brush and dipped it in his own blood. Surprised it didn't hurt, Zeon missed the book glowing again. Instead, he began to paint the shapes onto the floor, dipping back into his arm every so often.

Finally, it was done. Zeon's hand was a bit sore from painting, and his arm stung, but it was dull, numb pain. He looked at the book and began chanting the words below the description of the spell.

Zeon, not being a lowly ningen, did not know the phrase: "Read the fine print."

Because below the description in the place Zeon assumed was doodles of the previous owner, was small print. Warnings, to be precise.

But Zeon didn't have time to look closer, since the blood on the floor glowed an eerie silver color and the book snapped shut, the symbols on the cover glowing bright.

End 3

END NOTE: The next chapter is the scene that inspired the whole story. Not for the sqeamish.


	4. 4: Ritual

Silver's Story

Notes: Spoilers for the movie, the England Adventure, and mentions of other characters.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Konjiki no Gash Bell. Here's the gory-ness. I didn't write it perfectly as to how I managed it, but...

* * *

4: Ritual 

Zeon's eyes blurred as he looked around him. The eerie purple was swirling around the crypt, silently.

"Is it working…?" murmured Zeon. Would he be powerful at the end of this? Or did he have to do something?

Before Zeon could ponder any further, he began to feel a tingling in his mouth. Hs vision blurred for a moment, before he felt a searing pain in the back of his mouth. He coughed up some blood and… A tooth…

It was as if whatever held his tooth in his mouth was sliced. Zeon's eyes widened in terror when the same tingling came over the rest of his mouth. Even as he screamed, he was coughing up his teeth and blood.

"W-What's going on…?" stammered Zeon, and had he not been in so much pain, he would have wondered how he could talk.

Next, he felt whatever that had been "cut" by what just happened suddenly become hard, like stone. Thinking it was over, he tried to move, but instead collapsed on the floor. He felt his eyes begin to burn. He let out a scream, it felt like someone lit a match inside his eyes!

"HELP!" screamed Zeon, running towards the entrance of the crypt. It was completely shut. Then Zeon felt his body grow cold. Ice cold, he shivered and tried to ignore the pain in his mouth. He fell to the ground and realized his teeth, or hard as steel gums, were itching. 'Don't worry Zeon… Soon I'll pass out from the pain…'

That was not to be. Instead, fangs ripped through his gums, filling his mouth with blood. Zeon almost choked on it as he spat it out. He grimly felt trails of liquid seeping out of his eyes, and moved to wipe the tears. Except it wasn't tears, as he realized when he felt the pain in his eyes.

It was blood.

Zeon thought this madness was over, but then the worst happened. Even through the intense pain, he felt a strange pain seeping out of his left hand. He looked over, his vision was getting blurry, by some unknown reason and blood.

"Oh no…" whispered Zeon. He bones, his muscles… Everything but his veins apparently… Were melting inside his skin. He clutched his ribs with his right hand as he teared up at the pain coming from his left hand. Then his ribs began to melt…

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Zeon's entire body was just veins. He wasn't sure how he was still alive really. It must be this crazy ritual…

Then Zeon felt it. He _felt_. With a sudden jolt, his entire inside came back, more powerful than before it "melted". This was the most painful thing of all, and that's when the final bit began.

He felt his world spinning, his views changing. This ritual was messing with his mind.

Zeon finally passed out.

End 4

End Note: I can't believe I made my fave character go through that...


End file.
